Field of Invention
The present application relates to an image processing method. More particularly, the present application relates to how to apply a parallax effect onto a still image.
Description of Related Art
Recently, people get used to record their daily life by shooting photographs, and they can review the photographs in a digital album on their devices. After the photos are captured, some users may perform some post processes to the photographs, such as filtering, warping, and applying various parametric transformations. However, aforesaid effects are limited by contents of the original image. User can only observes objects and background scene in the photographs in the original way as the photograph was taken.
In general, animations or videos are more attractive to users in comparison with still images, because the users can observes how the object moves in the scene. The animations or the videos occupy much more storage space, such that some users prefer to shoot photographs then filming a video. In general, it is easy to generate a still image from a video by taking a screenshot, but it is hard to establish an animation or a video from a still image.